


i have no idea who you are but you seem cute

by seraphvixen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I JUST NEED SUPERCORP TO BE CANON OKAY?!, cute little onshot, kara comes to her rescue, kara is literally a five year old (at the most), lena is a gay mess but whats new, lena is stood up by her date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphvixen/pseuds/seraphvixen
Summary: a little no superpowers au where Lena is stood up for a date, and a certain blonde comes to her rescue, quite literally





	i have no idea who you are but you seem cute

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this little oneshot of our babies <3

Lena Luthor was a busy woman. With a large scale company to run, a public image to obtain, as well as fighting for a greener future, she barely had any free time. In fact, she had no free time, which was why this was extremely infuriating. 

The brunette sat in a fancy Italian restaurant in the Northen part of National City. She should be enjoying herself, but instead, Lena was practically fuming. She had known it was a bad idea from the start, she didn’t even have any room in her life to date someone! So instead of enjoying a rare, free, Friday night, Lena sat at a table waiting for her date to arrive. Which she was almost positive that he was not going to. 

“I’m sorry miss,” a waiter appeared by her side, “but if your company doesn’t show we are going to need the table back.”

Lena sighed, “Can I just have another glass of wine?”

“Sure,” the waitress nodded, sympathy in her eyes. 

The brunette watched the waitress go, retrieving Lena's bottle of wine. 

Their date was scheduled for 8:30 PM, and it was currently 9:07. The brunette wanted to kick herself, why had she let her assistant Eve talk into doing this? 

Lena glimpsed around the restaurant, feeling vulnerable as she saw a few pity glances. The brunette’s anger was building, she hated feeling vulnerable. Whoever this Jimmy Olsen was, Lena was officially pissed at him. 

The brunette sighed, contemplating if she should just get the check and go home. At least she would have some time to herself before tomorrow’s early morning meeting.

Lena looked down at her phone, ready to get an Uber and just call it a night.

“Hey, babe! Sorry, I was late, traffic was reallyyy bad!”

Lena looked up to see a perky blonde sitting down across from her.

“Ummm…” Lena stared at the blonde, wondering if she had mistaken Lena for someone else.

As if sensing Lena’s confusion, the blonde leaned in, “My name’s Kara, just go with it.”

Lena was shocked, but whatever awkwardness she was feeling the blonde seemed to not be affected by.

“By the way, whoever stood you up is an asshole!” the blonde remarked.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Lena was blown away by the blonde’s beauty, her gorgeous curly hair that matched her mesmerizing blue eyes. The girl was absolutely breathtaking.

“Watcha drinking,” Kara asked, resting her chin on her elbow. 

At first, Lena did not respond, as she was too busy admiring Kara’s puppy dog eyes.

“Um…” Lena realized she was staring and blushed, “A 1947 Cheval Blanc, do you want a glass?”

“Oh no, I’m okay!” Kara flashed perhaps the cutest smile ever, “I’m more of a soda person anyways,” she giggled.

Lena tried to formulate a response, but her brain was frazzled. This “Kara” had reduced her to a blushing mess, but the girl didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the blonde simply ordered an orange Fanta and began talking to Lena as if the two had known each other for years.

Kara’s bubbly personality was certainly charming, and made it very easy to talk to her. The two women slipped into an easy conversation, discussing their jobs, hobbies, etc. Lena found that she had many things in common with Kara, while there were some things that made the two polar opposites. 

While Lena was the CEO of a large company, Kara worked as a reporter for CatCo magazine. The two shared similar political values, as both were very passionate about climate change. Kara was pleased to hear the Luthor Corp was very eco-friendly, and Lena took pride in the blonde’s admiration.

Kara had grown up in a small town with an adoptive family, and she was still very close to them. While Lena had also been orphaned at a young age, she was not as close with her family. Her mother never seemed to care about Lena, and the only person who ever did, her brother, had passed away in a horrific accident.

At some point, the two both ordered dinner. Lena ordered the lobster risotto with mixed mushrooms, and Kara ordered buttered noodles with parmesan. Lena was pretty sure that Kara’s dish was from the kid’s menu, but the waitress didn’t seem to mind.

Kara and Lena continued chatting while eating, talking about virtually everything. Kara eventually convinced Lena that dessert was also completely necessary, so the two ended up sharing a tiramisu. Time seemed to fly by, and when Lena checked her phone it was already 11:32 PM.

Lena wanted to stay longer, she truly did. She just couldn’t seem to pry herself away from the blonde’s company, but their night had to end at some point.

“This has been a lovely evening Kara, but I have to wake up early tomorrow for a board meeting.” Lena stated, “I’m so sorry to end the night.”

“No worries!” Kara exclaimed, “I had a lot of fun too!”

Lena met the waitress’s eye, signaling for the check.

“Umm..” Kara began, Lena looked over to see that the blonde was blushing slightly, “Do you think we could do this another time? Like… maybe go on a real date?”

Lena smiled, “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed :)


End file.
